


It's All in the Phrasing

by Ryudoowaru



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-27
Updated: 2004-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudoowaru/pseuds/Ryudoowaru
Summary: Title is self explanatory





	It's All in the Phrasing

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**It's All in the Phrasing**

**by:** Black Paladin

**Character(s):** Amy, Abbey, Josh  
**Pairing(s):** Amy/Abbey/Josh  
**Category(s):** Humor, PWP, Drabble  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Summary:** Title says it all...  
**Author's Note:** TWW100 topic: 3 or more characters 

In a flash, Josh sat up and threw his hands in the air. "That's it! Mood's ruined. G'night." 

Abbey looked at him with amusement and mock pity. "What is it, Josh?" 

"It's... just..." 

"A second ago, you didn't seem to have a problem with putting your cock in my mouth." 

"No, that was good..." 

"And your girlfriend talking dirty while licking my pussy? Didn't you like watching that?" 

"Yes, I enjoyed that..." 

Amy propped herself up on her elbows, wiping her mouth and smiling her smirky smile. "Then what's the problem, J?" 

"Amy," Josh sputtered, "you called her 'Ma'am!'" 


End file.
